


A Robbery Gone wrong

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jopper, Robbery, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: A robbery gone wrong and Hopper getting caught in the crossfire. Poor Joyce, the last thing she needs is a call saying hopper was shot. Poor that can't catch a breakFeels feels everywhere





	A Robbery Gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this but my writing skills could never give it justice. I would love this turned into a fic
> 
> If anyone is interested I am open for Stranger Things Commissions and depending on the commission my prices will range from $10-25

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna find a corner and cry now


End file.
